Annabeth's Perfect Guy
by musiclover99
Summary: Put together a bored girl, spare time, and a small plot bunny that won't go away, and what do you have? This story! Percy finds a small list. What'll happen when he's caught? Might suck, don't care, reviews would be nice. PERCABETH!


**Disclaimer: I don't own this. Rick Riordan does. Don't sue me.**

**AN: I seriously need to find a story I'll write and not delete later. Gods . . . . anyway, reviews would be nice, this is just some stupid one-shot that'll be as fluffy as the plot bunny it came from. Anyway, this is probably post- Last Olympian. But the kiss didn't happen. I love that scene cause it's kinda funny, but I just had to do this. It might be a bit clichéd but whatever. ONWARD WITH THE STORY!**

**-x-**

_Percy's POV_

I was outside the Athena cabin, waiting for Annabeth to come out since she promised she'd spar with me. I was about to knock on the door, but the door opened before I could. I started, and looked in the cabin. It looked empty- probably everyone was out practicing archery, making battle plans, or something. I was about to leave when something on Annabeth's bunk caught my eye- a sheet of paper, with in Ancient Greek in bold black: **MY PERFECT GUY.**

To say I was surprised was an understatement. Annabeth didn't seem to be the type to write that kinda stuff. But then I saw a sticky note next to it saying, _Note: next time I see those Aphrodite girls, give them this sheet so they can finally leave me ALONE._

That made more sense. I was about to go out when I was curious. What's Annabeth's "perfect guy"? Does even _she- _Annabeth Chase, brave, strong daughter of Athena- daydream about having a "knight in shining armor", thing? I had to know, but I couldn't. I was practically at war with myself. Here's an example of what I was thinking:

I can't read it, it's personal!

_She's your best friend, why not?_

It's ANNABETH'S- the only person that knows how to kill me.

_No one'll know, just look!_

In the end, I ended up reading it.

**MY PERFECT GUY**

**Must be smart, as smart as I am or almost at least.**

**Must be calm, cool and collected.**

**Must be serious, not joking around all the time**

**Must not be reckless and think things through**

**Must be clean, not too messy**

**Must be . . . .**

I stopped reading there. My heart sank. I'm none of these. I don't fit into anything she wrote.

In case you're wondering, yes I accepted the fact I might have, possibly, maybe a small, miniscule, _microscopic _(big word, Annabeth would've been proud) crush on Annabeth. Maybe.

But that's besides the point. The point is even if I did, she wouldn't feel the same apparently. I was knocked outta my reverie when I heard a all-too-familiar voice say "Percy!"

I jumped, then turned around to see Annabeth. She looked mildly angry, then I realized I was still holding the paper. So, naturally I started stuttering and blushing like an idiot.

"Annabeth I- it's not what you think it's just that. . .. um the door was unlocked- I kno-"

That's when she interrupted me.

"You IDIOT. You complete MORON. Why the HADES would you think you're allowed to be in MY cabin, looking at MY stuff, that was supposed to stay on MY bunk?"

It ended with her deflating eventually, then she looked scared and sad. Before I could say anything, she said, "We'll spar some other time Percy-", she didn't call me Seaweed Brain. Bad sign. "- um I'll, I'll see you later."

She ran out without another word. Meanwhile, I was on my way back to my cabin full of guilt, when I was stopped by none-other-than the Stolls.

"Hey Percy." Travis.

"What were you doing in with _Annabeth_ in the Athena cabin, hm? Every other member of that cabin was in archery. So what about you two? HM?" Of course, Conner.

He wiggled his eyebrows at me, as if he already knew what happened. Which, in his sick mind, he did.

"Gross, get your mind outta the gutter Conner.", I replied.

Conner said, "But, then it would be homeless.", while, epically failing, might I add, at doing a sad puppy dog face.

"Obviously, since it's not in here", I said while hitting his head.

That's when Travis decided it was a wonderful time to take over.

"Listen here, Perce. Now, I know you're not as good as I am with the ladies, but I think I'll be willing to help you. Now, you haven't asked her out yet, ri-"

"Bye, guys."

I was walking back to my cabin, when I heard sniffling. Don't ask me how, I just heard somebody by the lake. I went there and saw teardrops falling on the ground from nowhere. Annabeth. I heard her suck in a breath and hold it while trying to stop the tears. I was confused. Annabeth, who I've seen cry, maybe twice, was sitting here crying for no apparent reason. I walked over to where she was sitting and took off her cap.

"Annabeth", I said hesitantly.

"Go away Percy, I don't wanna talk to you."

I admit, that stung a bit but either way, I kept talking.

"Annabeth, what's wrong?", I asked.

She stiffened. She got up turned around to face me, and said, "You really are a major IDIOT! WHAT'S WRONG? WHAT'S WRONG? YOU ARE THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG! YOU FOUND THAT STUPID LIST I MADE AND NOW YOU KNOW THAT I FRICKIN _LOVE _YOU! DO YOU KNOW HOW Embara . . . . . . ."

She got quiet as she realized what she just said. I, meanwhile, was gaping like a fish. (Get it? Son of Poseidon, _fish_? Ah, forget it) She loves me? She _loves _me? _She _loves _me._ I don't know who started it- she was leaning towards me, I was leaning towards her, or maybe both of us were- but soon we met in the middle. As soon as we broke apart, I was still in a daze. It was just like Mt. St. Helens, except that I'm in _more _of a daze since this kiss was longer. I didn't know what to say, so I stupidly blurted out, "What about your perfect guy?"

All she did was laugh and say, "Come on Seaweed Brain."

I never did understand what happened. All I know is I've fallen in love with my best friend. Cheesy, right?

_Third person POV_

If Percy had looked at a hidden light green sticky note near Annabeth's bunk, he would've found, written in a sea green to match his eyes:

**Must be the exact opposite of everything written**

**Must be called Seaweed Brain**

**Must be a son of Poseidon**

**Must be the guy I've fallen in love with**

**Must be Percy Jackson**

**-x-**

**AN: Should I make this a series of pointless one-shots, or keep it just a one-shot? Please let me know if I'm an epic fail or not!**


End file.
